


Crutches

by Bugma



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Manga Spoilers, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugma/pseuds/Bugma
Summary: Galliard and Pieck fucking all day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, english isn't my language.
> 
> I hope you like it ^-^

Pieck couldn’t sleep that night, being four years in a war wasn’t the reason. Of course she hated Marley and his fucking shit and his fucking wars and his fucking people and everything of that fucking country but that wasn’t the reason. At least she was alive and ‘safe’ and this fucking kingdom won’t take her off her sleep anymore.

The reason because she couldn’t sleep was certain boy and a few words he had said her some hours ago. The boy told her that it was a long time since they had been together and she couldn’t stop thinking about those words, because that wasn’t true. They had been together all the time in the battlefield since the war began. So she couldn’t avoid thinking that he said these words with other sense. ‘Together’. And this was driving her crazy.

Before the war started, Galliard and she, or Pokko like she liked calling him, they used to have something together. They often met to hang out and they did a lot of things, like go for a walk, ride a bike or eat something together. But sometimes they did another kind of things.

She loved the way he kissed and touched her. She loved how sweet or rough he could be with her. Actually she liked when he was rough because she liked strong and dominant boys, and Pokko was this kind of person. He had that fire in his eyes which made her getting all wet. And he knew it.

She bit her lower lip. A heat wave began to hitting her body.

Kissing and touching wasn’t all what they did. She could remember her first time yet, their first time. How he bit, kissed and licked every part of her body and made her fly. She didn’t feel any type of pain, all that was bullshit. Everything she could feel was pleasure and heat. She couldn’t forget the way he moaned against her.

But all of this finished when the war began.

She slid her hand under her underwear. “ **Fuck** ”. Thinking about this got her a little wet.

She thought the words Galliard said were a hint, but she wasn’t sure. Anyways she wanted him so badly and she wanted to be with him again, like in the past. But the only way to know what he wanted to say is asking him, although she just wanted to listen from his lips that he still loving her and he’s gonna fuck her strong like the first time.

This thought was driving her mad. She had to ask him and actually he was very near of her, because she was in a shared room with Pokko and Reiner and they were snoring loudly close to her, Reiner in her left and Pokko in her right. Maybe she could ask him in the morning, but the idea of jumping on his bed was burning her inside. ‘ **But what am I going to do if Reiner wakes up?** ’ She thought. This would be so embarrassing. She had to be quiet.

Slowly she pulled out the blankets and rested her feet in the wooden floor standing there for a second. Both guys seemed to be slept. Pieck began to walk towards Galliard’s bed feeling her heart beating hard against her throat. God she was so nervous. When she was almost there, suddenly the wood under her feet creaked. She felt how her blood froze, she didn’t know if the noise had awoken the boys. She stayed there frozen, trying to know if they still sleeping. But nothing happened, any noise, any move. They were snoring like one minute ago and everything seemed normal. But she was wrong, she didn’t realize that Pokko wasn’t snoring now. So she started moving again and stopped in the edge of the bed, then she got inside trying not awaking the boy. Suddenly she felt his hands grabbing her waist and pushing her against the bed, now he over her and his hands holding her wrists at both sides of her head.

“ **I knew you’d come here** ”. He said. She could see him smirk in the dark. “ **Of course, I couldn’t stop thinking about your words. I-I need to talk with you** ”. Pieck said. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, “I listen to you, baby”. A shiver ran across her spine and she bit her lips. She could feel the bare skin of his chest and legs rubbing against her. Holly shit he is so hot and sexy. “ **I just want to know if you wanna be with me like in the past, before all this shit began. I would like spend time together again and doing everything that we did before… And I mean ‘everything’**. Pieck said. “ **Sorry, I don’t understand** ”. He said. “ **What do you mean with ‘everything’?** ” She blushed. He was still being a fucking asshole, smart and sexy asshole. “ **Asshole, you know what I mean** ”. She said blushing a little bit more. He leaned down near to her ear again, “ **I don’t know, maybe you can explain me** ”. And bit her earlobe. “ **Hhmm…** ” She hummed. She felt the heat wave coming back. She tried to release her wrists but he tightened the grip. “ **Where do you think you go? I’m stronger than you, you can’t do anything**.” He said mischievously. Then he began to suck her neck slowly. “ **Explain me now babe, what do you want to do with me again?** ” Pieck could feel the hot between her legs, she wanted him so badly and she couldn’t wait more. “ **I mean I wanna fuck you hard till you can’t feel your cock anymore** ”. She said. “ **Hmm…** ” He hummed and bucked his hips against her. “ **You are the one who won’t feel her legs after this, because I’m gonna fuck you for every day we lost together since this fucking shit began** ”. Galliard growled. “ **So… do you want to be with me again? Do you love me?** ” Pieck said. “ **Of course Pieck, nothing has changed for me. Now I want you more than ever and I’m gonna make you mine** ”.

He leaned down to kiss her passionately and she returned the kiss hungrily. Galliard released her wrists to find her body with his hands and she tangled her hands in his locks grabbing them hardly to press him more against her. Then he slid his hands towards her hips and tightened his nails in her skin making her moan. She licked his lips with her tongue and Pokko opened his mouth allowing her to get in and they tangled their tongues viciously. Pieck pulled back and lowered her head towards his strong chest and placed kisses there while sliding her hands towards his abs. He slowly tilted his head and bit his lips, and then Pokko leaned down and nibbled her breast over her pajama top.

“ **I didn’t forget what kind of sex you like the most. You love hard sex and you know I’m the best in that babe** ”. He whispered sexually. “ **You are a fucking vain but you’re right** ”. God she couldn’t forget how good he was fucking her hardly. “ **But I don’t wanna fuck tonight, sorry baby** ”. She said. “ **Why not? I’ve been dreaming this for months and I want to make you really need those crutches** ”. He said frowning. “ **Me too but I don’t want to Reiner wakes up and god I wanna scream your name baby. Can you wait for me? Within two days we’ll arrive home and we’ll be alone** ”. She explained. “ **It’s ok, I promise we won’t fuck tonight** ”. He said. “ **Thanks honey can’t wait our arrival** ”. Pieck said.

Suddenly he grabbed her hips and flipped her over, making her stomach rest against the bed. Later he pulled up her pajama top and began to bite the flesh of her back making her moan, and slowly he slid one hand down to her pussy.

“ **Ah-ahh… what are you doing? You promised m-** ” He didn’t allow her to finish. “ **I said I wouldn’t fuck you tonight but I didn’t say anything about other things** ”. He said mischievously. Then he began to rub his hand against her pussy only separated by her pajama pants and panties. “ **You’re so hot here baby, are you sure you don’t want my cock?** ” He said and bit her ass. “ **Hmm… Ah-ahh** ”. She couldn’t say anything. “ **Get on your four** ”. He ordered and she did it. He grabbed her pants and panties and slid them down to her knees. Then he rubbed her entrance with his thumb. “ **God you’re so wet, you want my cock so badly** ”. He said and slipped two fingers inside her making her moan louder.

“ **Shhh baby I know you like it** ”. He thrusted his fingers inside her and began to pump them fast. “ **Fuck… ahh-ahh god** ”. She moaned uncontrollably and began to bite the pillow. “ **Spread your legs** ”. He said and pleasure inside her grew up when she did it. As Galliard pumped faster Pieck arched her back. “ **Ah so tight… you wanna cum babe?** ” And he began to lick her clit hardly while pumping. “ **Galliard I’m going to cum!** ” She said moaning against the pillow. “ **Cum for me baby, this is an order** ”. Her legs started to shake and then she reached her climax. She fell against the bed panting and flipped over to see her boyfriend. Galliard positioned him over her and brought his fingers into his mouth to clean them up. “ **Good girl…** ” He said naughtily.

“ **You** **need to be punished for this** ”. With this she grabbed his boxers and pulled them off. “ **Shit I didn’t remember you’re so big** ”. She said and he chuckled. “ **Get on your back baby. You have been a bad boy…** ” She took his cock in her hand and lowered her head to lick the tip and tasted his precum. “ **Hmm… you taste good**.” She said and he brought his knuckles to his mouth trying not moan. Pieck made his cock to be all wet using her saliva and then she took his tip inside her mouth sucking it gently. Galliard thought she would go all the way sucking slowly, but he was wrong. She slid him deeper inside her mouth in order to deep-throat him and did it repeatedly. He tangled his hands in her hair and moaned uncontrollably. At the same time she began to massage his balls bobbing her head hardly. “ **Babe I can’t hold it… Shit I’m cumming…** ” He said moaning. With this he released in her mouth and she swallowed all, licking the tip in order to clean him up. “ **Fucking amazing Pieck** ”. He said biting his lips.

Both lied down and covered themselves with the blankets. Galliard gave her a big hug and kissed her lips. “ **I missed you so much princess** ”. He said smiling. “ **We are together now and I won’t let you go** ”. She said pressing her face against his chest. “ **And I won’t have to pleasuring myself anymore** ”. He said mischievously. “ **Asshole** ”. She said smiling.

And they fell asleep, hoping their trip to home was faster so they finally could see their families and live peacefully together. And they fell asleep oblivious to poor Reiner had heard everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day Pieck woke up in Galliard’s bed and began to remember proudly what happened some hours ago. She blushed and smiled satisfied. She turned her face looking for her boy but he wasn’t there. Pieck supposed he had woken up early.

“ **Have you slept well?** ” Reiner asked. “ **Oh, good morning Reiner. Yes thanks and you?** ” Pieck said. The man was packing his things because today was the day which they come back home after four years fighting in the war. They’ll take a train and finally they’ll arrive to Liberian Ghetto where they belong to. “ **Sure**.” He said with a weird smile. ‘ **Fucking shared rooms** ’ he thought. When he finished saving his things he placed his baggage next to his bed and he walked towards the door. “ **Hurry up Pieck, the train will depart within two hours** ”. Reiner said and left the room, but then he came back. “ **By the way, tell Pokko that he climaxes like a girl**.” He said and left the room laughing. Pieck was red like a tomato. “ **Oh my god he heard us…** ” Pieck said ashamed.

 

**That night**

Several hours later everybody had taken the train and they were in their way to home. Pokko and Pieck along with some important people of Marley travelled in first class, because of their state as titans, while the Eldian people did it in a shabby wagon like rats. People of Marley deserve to die. Anyways Galliard and she had their own seats and drinks and they were sitting one in front of the other.

“ **I’m gonna kill that bastard, next time he can say that shit in my face, maybe I break his mouth** ”. He said angrily. “ **That fucking asshole for sure he likes other guys fucking his ass hardly and cumming in his face** ”. Pieck told him what Reiner had said. “ **I don’t think so, Reiner is so manly. For sure he has been with a lot of girls**.” Pieck said smiling. “ **Do you like that piece of shit?** ” Galliard said. “ **Are you jealous babe?** ” Pieck answered mischievously.

Slowly, she began to slide up one foot along Galliard’s leg under the table, where nobody could see that, and she looked at him fixedly in the eyes. At first, Galliard looked at her surprised but then his face became in a mischievous grin. “ **Dirty girl…** ” He whispered. Galliard spread his legs a bit giving her better access. She went on sliding her foot until she reached his crotch. Then she began to caress and massage there gently with it. Galliard closed his eyes and tilted back his head biting his lips. But he removed her foot before it was too late and his cock was too hard. “ **Heh… poor baby now your pants will be a little tight**.” She said liking her lips.

Galliard leaned forward resting his arms over the table. “ **You should search a good place to hide you and pray for I don’t find you because I’m going to make you a lot of dirty things**.” He said near of her ear. “ **I’ll search an easy place then** ”. She searched his face and licked his lips. He bit her lower lip. “ **Be careful what you do, maybe you can’t walk later** ”. He whispered. “ **I’m not afraid of you**.” She licked his lower lip from side to side. “ **You should** ”. He slid her head upwards and bit her throat. “ **Maybe you don’t speak so much while I ride your cock** ”. She looked fixedly in his eyes. “ **Maybe you don’t speak so much while I fuck your mouth** ”. He looked her dilated pupils. “ **You speak a lot but later you become putty in my hands baby** ”. Pieck said smiling. “ **Heh...** ” He rested his forehead on her. “ **That’s because you drive me crazy. And maybe because I love you a little bit**.” He kissed her lips sweetly.

All said in whispers, but wanting to be said with screams and moans. They enjoy teasing each other and saying sweet words later. But after four years waiting their meeting, to say nice words won’t be the only they will do each other. After putting all their love in the kiss they broke away and stared at their faces.

“ **Tsk…** ” Galliard said quietly. “ **Do you think they would have heard us?** ” He looked discreetly towards soldiers of Marley sitting in other table near of them. Suddenly they heard screams and laughs coming out from the other wagon next to their, which was carrying the Eldian soldiers: Reiner, Colt and the kids between them. It seemed they were celebrating their ‘victory’ that gave end to the war, and they seemed a little drunk too.

“ **Nah I don’t think so… They are too focused in the Eldian people and their ‘party’** ”. She said rolling her eyes. “ **Maybe we could make our own party later, you know… Me hovering you, you moaning my name and grabbing the sheets of my bed… My hands spreading your legs…”** He whispered again. “ **Mhm.. I prefer your parent’s bed, you grabbing my boobs, me riding your cock, your head tilted back, your eyes rolled back and your mouth open… Your hair all disheveled…** ” She answered. “ **Okay you win. Stop these dirty words of yours I’m getting all hard shit** ”.

**Next morning**

The train travelled all day and night. Next day at twelve o’ clock they arrived to their destiny, Marley and their true home: Liberian Ghetto. After four years far away from home they were wishing to see their families and friends at the same time they hope all of them were okay.

They were all tired and exhausted. Pieck jumped off the train and stretched her legs and arms, fresh air caressing her face. Smelled like home. The kids jumped the train too and started to run everywhere crying and laughing together, they were very happy being in home again. “ **Stop running kids, you are going to disturb the people** ”. Reiner said following them. “ **Hahaha I love those kids** ”. Pieck laughed quietly.

Somebody brushed her shoulder: Galliard’s beautiful and large hand. “ **Do you need help with your baggage? It seems difficult carry them along with those crutches**.” He asked. “ **Oh don’t worry honey. It’s ok** ”. But Galliard didn’t listen to her, he took her luggage and carried it with his. “ **I would carry you too but I don’t have more arms, maybe one more leg…** ” Pieck rolled her eyes at the bad joke and he winked at her.

Everybody left the train with their baggage and together, the Eldian people was scolded towards the Liberian Ghetto, because we shouldn’t forget that Eldian people wasn’t free. They didn’t win the war neither, they won the war _for_ Marley. They were just a tool of Marley to do the shit they didn’t want to.

When they finally arrived at the doors of their home (the doors were a fence monitored by soldiers of Marley with weapons, because the rights and freedom were so important for Marley), everybody was there waiting for them. Everybody ran to hug them. There were people everywhere: parents, grandparents, brothers, sons, friends... Some of them crying of happiness, other of sadness because that people they were waiting for didn’t come back home. They died for Marley. Not for their country. Marley wasn’t their country, they just forced them to fighting them for.

Pieck couldn’t run towards her father because of her state so she walked faster as she could. He hugged her so hard when they met, tears of happiness running across their faces. “ **I was very worried about you. I feared you never come back home… And what did happen to you? What are those crutches? Are you injured?** ” Her father asked worried. “ **Don’t worry dad, it’s just a result of my titan form** **and it will be temporary** ”. After Galliard met with his own parents he came to her side to give her the luggage. “ **Here you have your things. Do you need help to carry it at your house?** ” Galliard asked politely. He wanted to give a good impression to her father. If he wasn’t here he would asked her anyways. “ **It won’t be necessary. Thank you very much boy**.” Pieck’s father smiled and thanked the boy before they leave. Pieck brushed Galliard’s hand quickly when her father didn’t see them. “ **See you later** ”. She said smiling. “ **See you later** ”. He gave her a sweet smile.

Some high charge soldiers and titan soldiers had been informed about the mission to visit the Marleyan Base in order to report certain information about the war and some other things, after seeing their families and resting properly. Six o’clock was the accorded hour.

**Few hours later**

Galliard walked alone with his hands inside his pockets towards the Marleyan Base as agreed. He was still having his “nap face” after taking a good sleep. He opened the Base’s door nonchalantly and began to go up the stairs same way. He arrived early and anybody was there at the moment, so he started to walk towards the kitchen in order to make some drinks. He prepared the things over a worktop to make them, but when he went to start suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him. His heart almost jumps out of his body.

“ **I scared you?** ” Pieck said from behind. “ **Jesus Pieck you almost kill me** ”. He recognized her slow and nice voice. “ **I arrived before you did it and saw you across the window** ”. She began to hug him and rested her cheek against his back. “ **I missed you so much** ”. Now she rested her forehead against him. “ **We were together some hours ago** ”. He smiled widely face to the wall. “ **I know but for me that was a lot of time without you, I almost die of sadness hohoho…** ” She said.

He finally turned to see her beautiful and pale face, and kissed her lips. She smiled against his in pure happiness. He kissed her with all his love and hugged her tightly. Then he grabbed her tights and lifted her up while she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked towards a big table in the middle of the kitchen resting her over it.

He deepened the kiss, but she broke away resting her hands on the edge of the table and, using her legs around his waist, she slammed him against her between her legs, teasing. His mischievous grin reappeared. He grabbed the back of her knees and began to slide his hands upwards across her inner thighs, pressing with his thumbs harder than the rest of his hand, creating an invisible line in her flesh. “ **I love when you dress skirts, they are perfect to tease you…** ” He said. “ **Why do you think I choose them?** ” She winked one eye at him. He stopped when he reached her groin, and slowly began to caress the sides of her underwear with his thumbs upwards and downwards. This elicited a slow moan from her.

“ **Do you remember what we were talking about the night before we take the train…? Tonight Reiner won’t be with us… And I can jump your window like I did sometimes**.” He bit his lower lip. “ **I loved when you did that… you bad boy. And I haven’t forgotten what I told you the other night. God I couldn’t stop thinking about it when I did take my 'nap', they couldn’t stop neither…** ” She said raising two fingers. “ **Mhm… Babe I wanna see you doing that tonight. May I go to your window later…?** ” He said.

“ **My father has the same ears as Reiner, so I have had a better idea. He has been talking with me when we arrived at my house. It happens that he has to leave the house tomorrow early in the morning, because as you already know he is merchant so he has to leave the Ghetto in order to make some business. He has permission. He is going to spend all morning out and he doesn’t want I go along with him because I just arrived from the war so… I have thought you can make me some company… I am going to be so alone tomorrow babe…** ” She explained. “ **Mmm... That sounds so good… Well I will be there at seven o’clock in the morning. You should be awaken then or you will wake up with a surprise** ”. He said. “ **Hahaha baaaka. Let’s hurry up, they will arrive soon** ”. She said. “ **Tsk, I almost forget them** ”. He said.

She grabbed his cheeks in her hands and brushed her nose with his like eskimos and he hugged her hardly and whispered in her ear: “ **Love you babe** ”, and lowered her to the floor. She never asked for help but he knew she needed it.

Galliard came back to the worktop and began to make the drinks. It was almost six o’clock and soon the others would arrive at the Marleyan Base, so he prepared one coffee pot and one teapot, boiled the water and looked for some tray to carry them later. Then he opened the cupboard below the sink in order to take some cups to pour the drinks inside, but when he raised one hand the same pair of arms wrapped around him again. He lowered his arm finding this weird.

“ **Pieck? Is everything alright?** ” She didn’t answer. “ **Babe?** ” Galliard frowned a bit because of her lack of answer.

She raised her arms towards the zipper of his jacket and lowered it until she opened the garment, then she slid it through his arms and tossed it somewhere. Now Pieck grabbed his two arms and pushed them forward forcing him to rest his hands over the worktop.

“ **I have remembered something interesting** ”. She said with a devilish smirk. “ **I remember that sensitive back of yours** ”. She grabbed his t-shirt and slid it upwards, showing his brawny and strong back. She left the garment resting in his shoulders and licked her lips. “ **Don’t you dare… Ah-ahh!** ” He tried to say when she licked the toned line of his spine upwards making the boy moan because of his sensitive skin. He tightened his grip on the worktop. Then the girl squeezed the sensitive parts of his ribs with the tip of her fingers while nipping him here and there, making the boy a moaning mess. “ **Y-You will pay later… Ah-Mhm!** ” Now Pieck sank her nails in the flesh of his hips a little bit hard while sucking in his shoulder blades, leaving light red marks. “ **Pieck they are gonna arrive now!** ” He cried. “ **Are you hard…?** ” She asked.

She slid her right hand over his pants finding a hard boner, just how she wanted. She rubbed it a bit. He growled because of the pressure. So Pieck slid his t-shirt downwards and brought him his jacket. “ **Are you going to leave me this way?** ” He was hot and frustrated. “ **Of course baby the boys are arriving at front door now** ”. She said teasing. He ran to hide his erection. “ **You’re gonna pay** ”. He swore. “ **I know dear** ”. She said.

The boys finally came and went to gather them in one room near of Galliard and Pieck. Galliard reached the cups in the cupboard and rested them over the tray along with the teapot and coffee pot. Then it was when Zeke arrived. “ **Hello guys, I didn’t know you were already here. I came to make some drinks but I think it won't be necessary haha** ”. He laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

All of them went to the contiguous room with the drinks. Reiner and Colt were there sitting around the table and Galliard rested the tray over it. Pieck lay down in the couch while everybody took a cup and poured inside the drink they liked. There they were going to discuss with Zeke some issues and certain important information about the last war in order to report it to the high charges of Marley.  Zeke chose the teapot and poured the tea inside his own cup, then he took a sip from it and resting the cup again over the table he finally opened his mouth. “ **Let’s start** ”.

**Two hours later**

The meeting finished and everybody left the room, Galliard and Pieck were the last leaving it. While everybody lowered the stairs of the Base in order to take the front door, Galliard grabbed one arm of Pieck and carried her through the corridor, waited everybody was left and pinned her to the wall.

“ **I have had my cock so hard every fucking time during the meeting. You are a fucking bad girl.** ” He slammed his hands against the wall both sides of her head. “ **Yes I am. And I enjoy playing with you** ”. She said with her devilish smirk and sneaked out of there bending under his arms and ‘running’ across the corridor. “ **Well you must find a fucking place to hide you** ”. And began to run behind her.

Pieck turned the corner, saw three open doors and chose the second to hide herself. Galliard stopped on his tracks and watched the doors. She should be inside of some of them because the corridor ended there. He focused on the floor, there was a lot of dust on it and if he wasn’t wrong there were a few footprints on the second door. He chuckled. Quietly he entered the room and walked so slowly. It was a tidy room used for storage functions and there were just some boxes and one wardrobe. “ **Tsk, that tricky girl, she isn’t here neither** ”. He tried to cheat her and began to walk like he was leaving but he stood next to the wardrobe, waiting. Effectively the doors of the wardrobe opened. “ **Hohoho that foolish of Pokko** ”. She jumped from the wooden furniture and walked towards the door. “ **He didn’t realize that I was h-** ”. He grabbed her from behind. “ **Fuck** ”. She cursed. “ **Oh yeah you are gonna be punished NOW** ”.

Galliard forced her to the floor with her back resting against it, sited over her and began to undo his belt and his pants. His cock was still hard. He stood and grabbing her by her hair and shoulder forced her to her knees and brought his dick to her mouth. One hand rested in her hair yet. “ **Open that sweet mouth of yours…** ” She looked fixedly on his eyes and smiled sexily. “ **Yes Sir…** ” Pieck opened her mouth slowly but attacked his balls and licked in the middle of them. He rolled back his head and shut his eyes. She traced lines between his balls before taking the head on her mouth and sucked it dirtily making a lot of wet sounds that made the boy bite his lips. “ **Take it all of it bad girl** ”. And she deep-throated him still fixedly in his eyes, then stopped and stroked him while taking the balls in her mouth. “ **Grrl- Ah…** ” He growled and made her stop grabbing her hair backwards. “ **Now be a good girl and take your punishment. Open that pretty mouth widely** ”. She opened it and stared at his eyes with her devilish and sexy ones, and with that he grabbed his cock and began pumping it fast and hard in front of her face. She massaged his balls helping him and soon he cummed so hard on her face and mouth. She swallowed all and cleaned up his sensitive head.

He took a minute to compose himself. After this he dressed up and helped her to stand up. “ **Did you like it?** ” She blushed a bit. “ **Of course princess, you’re so talented hoho** ”. She threw herself on his arms and kissed her dear Pokko and he answered grabbing her by her waist and returning the kiss sweetly. “ **Let me take care of you** ”. And took her in his arms bridal style before leave the room and carry her home.

**Next day**

Early in the morning, when the sun didn’t rise yet, Pieck’s father left their house to make the business trip. Although Pieck had wanted to go with him, he wasn’t willed to let her make a long travel after that she just arrived from other. Besides she had a “date” with a handsome boy.

That handsome boy had spent an intense night thinking about how badly he missed her body. He brushed his eyes and pulled off the blankets showing his toned strong flawless naked body, and walked towards the bathroom in order to take a shower. When he was ready he took his jacket and left his house to search his girl.

Although he knew her father had already departed and could knock the main door, he liked appear suddenly in her window, and did it this way. When he arrived at the front door he walked around at the back side and watched across her glass. There wasn’t anybody in her room so he raised the window and jumped inside.

The bed was undone and her pajama was over it. “ **I guess she is doing something** ”. He supposed and lay down on her bed. He took her pajama and brought it at his face. “ **Mhm… smell so good** ”. And it was warm, so she should have wake up not long ago. Shortly after he heard noises, somebody opening a door and walking towards there.

“ **Oh, are you already here? I haven’t heard you** ”. His eyes become wide, she had taken a shower and she only wore a towel on her body, although her hair was dry. “ **God baby you’re fucking hot** ”. He could see her pale legs, chest and maybe a little bit of her breast.

She closed the curtains and left the room. Galliard heard noises from some place of the house, it was key’s noises. Then she returned to her room and locked the door and a little latch too. “ **Are you worried about he catching us?"** He asked mischievously. “ **Oh no, I’m worried about he watching that sexy ass of yours** ”. And she began to crawl over her bed towards him. He watched the show with his hands behind his head and a sexy smile spreading across his face. She crawling gave him a perfect view of her boobs.

“ **If you crawl so fucking sexy I don’t know if I will be able to hold it so long** ”. She straddled his lap. “ **Don’t worry, I wanna you cumming a lot of times** ”. He bit his lips and carried his hands to her thighs and squeezed them. That towel was so tempting… almost showing her most beautiful parts. She lowered her body and pressed a little kiss in his lips. “ **I want more** ”. He said. She gave him another one a little bit longer. “ **More** ”. He said teasing, slipped his hands under the towel and grabbed her buttocks. She went down to kiss him but stopped before she did it, teasing.

Suddenly and quickly he grabbed her and changed positions slamming her against the bed. She was waking up the beast. “ **I’ve said more** ”. And dashed his lips against her, starting an infinite sequence of kisses and bites. Their hands wandered everywhere, her hands in his locks and his hands in her face.

“ **I wanna this neck of yours all purple** ”. He growled and taking her hair, lifted up her head to find her neck. At first he sucked it gentle, leaving little red marks under his touch, but later it become harder and he sucked her throat mercilessly, leaving blue and purples marks everywhere and subtracting a lot of delicious mewls and moans from her. And every time he sucked she buckled her hips upwards, making him more and more horny. He didn’t stop until her neck had a beautiful purple line from side to side, and stared at her admiring his job.

She had to compose herself from such a delicious pleasure before undress him. She slipped off his jacket and tossed it aside but this wasn’t enough, she grabbed his t-shirt almost tearing the fabric trying to take it off but he held his arms in place not allowing her to raise the garment. “ **Are you hurry babe?** ” He whispered devilishly. “ **Please** ”. Pieck pouted at him. “ **How cute** ”. He decided let her go, so straddled her body and raised his arms. Now Pieck could get rid of that annoying t-shirt. Then he held himself in place letting her eat him with her gaze. “ **Omg so fucking good view** ”. Brawny biceps, brawny pectorals, brawny abs, brawny back… “ **Have you finished devouring me?** ” He said flexing a bit. “ **God… never stop training** ”. She drooled.

She touched him, beginning for his arms and squeezing his strong biceps, slid his hands towards his shoulders, lowered them through his pectorals and down until his abs, always so slowly. “ **Mmm** …” He was enjoying her touches. Finally she scratched his hips, earning a moan from him and inserted some fingers inside his waistband, begining to caress his skin from hip to hip and slightly rubbing his underwear.

Then he slapped her hand. “ **Where did you think you go? You aren’t going to see anything more until you show me this beautiful body** ”. She covered her body with her arms. “ **You haven’t learnt who is stronger here yet, I can make you what I want** ”. With that he grasped her wrists and pinned them above her head with one of his hands. “ **Look at you, so helpless…** ” He moved his free hand between her boobs, slightly tightened by the towel, and began to lower the tissue. Soon he had undone the towel and found her naked body, which he couldn’t stop watching. “ **Have you finished devouring me?** ” She repeated his words in purpose. “ **Oh no, I have just begun to do it** ”. It wasn’t a joke.

He attacked her body like a hungry dog, nibbling her collarbone and licking between her tits. This wasn’t enough for him so Galliard went for her boobs. He rubbed his thumbs against her nipples and did the same with his tongue later, so she couldn’t stop whimpering now. Her moans became louder every time he rubbed his tongue against them, this was too pleasurable. And every moan of her went straight to his crotch.

She groaned and groaned and rubbed her legs together at the feeling. He realized of this fact and began to lower his mouth towards her stomach, kissing a line of kisses, then towards her abdomen and later till her belly and he stopped. Galliard searched her eyes before grab her legs and open them wide. She held his gaze while he did it and watched how he carried his fingers through ‘that place’.

“ **It seems you like what I make to you, you are so wet** ”. He rubbed her entrance a bit. “ **Yes baby I want more, you drive me so crazy** ”. She said. Then he spread her lips with his thumbs and licked her clit slightly, watched her and waited her answer. She whimpered and grabbed the sheets and then held his gaze. Without stop holding her gaze, he smiled mischievously and licked her again. She bucked her hips searching his tongue “ **Faster** …” She begged.

So he thrusted two fingers inside her, making her arch her back. He stayed there, pumping his fingers and watching her face, her grimaces, her expressions. There isn’t anything better for a man than to know he can make enjoy his girl. To know that he is who makes her moan this way. He couldn’t stop watching how she contorted, how rubbed her nipples, how opened her mouth to moan…

But she removed his fingers. Pieck forced him to his knees pushing his shoulders and now she threw herself to his arms kissing him, so he hugged her tightly by her ass and back while kissing her back. “ **God I love your boobs pressed against my chest… You drive me so wild** ”. He said. And slammed his lips back to hers, now letting himself fall to his back. Now she over him began to nibble his neck, ear and earlobe while undoing his pants and lowered the zipper. “ **I want you now** ”. She whispered in his ear inserting her hand under his pants and grabbed his hard cock over his underwear.

Galliard shuddered. She got rid of the pants and underwear and left him there all naked. Now Pieck bit and swallowed his lower lip and left it. She began her trip beginning for his hot chest kissing downwards while scratching his skin with her nails at the same time. That earned a lot of delicious moans from him, now she had him in her hands. Pieck made some red lines from her nails along of his perfect body. When he saw them he bit his lips and drew a wildish smile. At this moment his cock was placed behind her ass, so Galliard reached for it and began to rub it over her asshole. “ **Ah! Mhm..** ” She moaned. “ **Do you like it?** ” He asked. “ **Y-Yes… feels so good…** ” She answered. “ **Someday I would like… You know**.” He said. “ **Fucking my ass?** ” She said. “ **Hell yes. For sure it feels amazing**.” He said. “ **Well you can start with some fingers… Now if you want** ”. She said. He looked her surprised and she winked at him. Then she started lowering her body.

Now she had her mouth near of his cock, so she rubbed her lips along his head. “ **Look at this, you have left my lips all wet…** ” Then Pieck let fall her saliva along his dick leaving it wetter and hot, spreading it with her hand.

“ **You are ready. But before we start…** ” And took his cock deep inside her mouth deep-throating him. Galliard slammed his head back and grabbed her hair. “ **God… don’t stop… Ah-ah!** ” She did it repeatedly and he bucked his hips upwards. She stopped. “ **Babe… more…** ” He said. “ **Beg for it** ”. She said. “ **Mhm… please… more… suck my dick...** ” He begged. “ **I have something better for you** ”. She said.

Pieck trailed over him and, placing her pussy over his head, lowered her body letting him enter inside. Both of them moaned louder. Now his length full inside. And she fucked him. And she jumped and she jumped and she jumped around his cock. They moaned louder and louder and louder and he grabbed her boobs while she fucked him and his cock hit her end.

He stopped her. “ **Hands and knees now babe** ”. He lifted up her ass and pushed inside again. His pace was hard and she was reaching the sky because of this new position hit her sweet spot better than before, so she moaned his name with her eyes rolled back. Then he licked his middle finger and began to caress her asshole with it while he fucked her. “ **Ahh… yes baby… push inside…** ” He complied and inserted the tip. “ **Mhm… more…** ” He thrusted his entire finger.

“ **Do you like it?** ” He asked. “ **Fuck yes go ahead** ”. He fingered her ass slowly, then faster and finally his pace was so hard. Pieck was fucking flying, she thrusted her hips backwards allowing his finger and cock go deeper. Galliard placed a second finger in her ass and she now was screaming and trying to say his name between moans. “ **G-GALLIARD! AH-AHH!** ” Galliard had gripped her hip hardly trying to thrust into her as faster as he could.

“ **Pieck you are tightening… I’m going to cum…!** ” He screamed. “ **Ah-ahh! Me too baby please cum inside!** ” She screamed too.

He flipped her over and sank his face in her neck, wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed one of his hands against the headboard, thrusting inside her with all his strength. The bed was hitting the wall loudly. Moaning at the same time both of them cummed with each other’s name in their mouths. They stayed there, breathless, looking at each other.

“ **I love you, queen** ”. He said. “ **I love you, king** ”. She said.


End file.
